Bad Dreams
by Lizziemjb
Summary: A vida é feita de escolhas. Mas Sadie aprende que a vida é muito mais difícil quando você não sabe toma-las. A vida é feita de sacrifícios. E quando você tem que sacrificar, não aquele que ama, mas o teu amor por ele? A vida é feita de sonhos. Mas o que fazer quando sua vida foi dominada por um sonho ruim?


**Olá, magos e magas! Essa aqui é a minha nova fic, Bad Dreams, que também pode ser encontrada no Nyah. Espero que gostem.**

**P.S: Na minha fic, Anúbis e Walt são dois indivíduos separados. Então aquele final no livro A Sombra da Serpente, nunca aconteceu, ok?**

–SADIE-

ESTAVA MUITO QUENTE NA VARANDA e Felipe, nosso crocodilo albino, parecia gostar. Eu, nem tanto. Estava estirada em uma das cadeiras, suando e tentando ao máximo não me derreter. Carter estava falando sem parar sobre algo extremamente chato que eu não iria me dar ao trabalho de prestar atenção.

[Não seja chato, Carter, você sabe que eu nunca presto atenção no que você diz.]

Eu estava quase caindo no sono, quando Jaz chegou. Todos suspiraram aliviados. Jaz estava fora havia dois dias, em uma missão para encontrar informações sobre um possível ataque á Casa do Brooklyn. Seria algo potencialmente perigoso, uma vez que desconhecíamos o inimigo e Jaz não era nossa melhor maga para essa missão.

Vocês devem estar pensando "_Mas, Sadie, você é a maga mais talentosa que o mundo já viu, por que você não foi para a missão?_".

[Pare de rir, Carter, ou eu vou transforma-lo em um porquinho da índia multicolorido.]

Eu não fui nessa maldita missão porque eu não quis.

Ok, é mentira. Eu não fui porque Amós não deixou. Primeiro, ele disse que eu deveria descansar. Uma semana antes, eu e Carter havíamos lutado contra Apófis, execrando sua sombra. Não foi algo fácil de fazer e, de vez enquanto, eu ainda tinha pesadelos.

Segundo, ele disse que eu seria facilmente reconhecível uma vez que, bem, eu execrei o próprio Caos e restaurei o _Maat. _Sou bem famosa na comunidade mágica.

Ridículo, não é? Eu, a maga que havia lutado contra a Serpente do Mal, ficava sentada criando raízes no sofá enquanto Jaz, a loira líder de torcida, ia à missão contra um ataque iminente. Eu nem me esforçava para fingir que aprovava a decisão. Andava pelos corredores resmungando, não prestava atenção nas reuniões e me recusava a falar com Amós, Carter ou Walt, que também participou dessa decisão.

Eu estava sendo infantil, eu sabia. Mas, enquanto estava sentada ali na varanda morrendo de calor, não pude evitar desejar que Jaz não tivesse descoberto nada, só para provar que eu deveria ter ido naquela missão.

–Jaz! – exclamou Carter se levantando – Ainda bem que você chegou. Estávamos preocupados.

Revirei os olhos. Eu não estava preocupada. Estava entediada.

–Estou bem, estou bem. – tranquilizou lhes e se sentou a esquerda de Cloe.

–Descobriu alguma coisa importante? – perguntou Zia que estava sentada a direita de Carter, como sempre.

Jaz sorriu. Eu bufei.

–Na verdade, sim. – disse ela toda sorridente.

–Isso é simplesmente _maravilhoso_! – espero que ninguém tenha notado meu sarcasmo – Quem vai nos atacar? Quando vai nos atacar? Por que vai nos atacar?

Carter me encarou de forma desaprovadora. Mas que surpresa.

Do outro lado da mesa Jaz parecia inabalável. Continuava sorrindo com aquele ar presunçoso que toda líder de torcida tem. Minha vontade era pegar meu cajado e esfrega-lo na cara dela até apagar aquele sorriso.

Sim, eu sabia que estava sendo irracional. Eu _gostava _de Jaz, mas me frustrava ter que ficar em casa enquanto outra pessoa está se arriscando. Se arriscar é meu trabalho.

–Foi um pouco difícil encontrar informações – começou ela – uma vez que a maioria eram pistas falsas. Mas eles foram descuidados, deixaram rastros para trás.

"O Vigésimo Sétimo Nomo é o nomo que planeja o tal ataque. Ele fica no México, em Cancun. O motivo do ataque até agora é desconhecido. Também não sei quando vão atacar."

–Só isso? – perguntei indignada – Você só disse quem quer nos atacar. _Só isso._

–Sadie... – repreendeu-me Walt.

–Não, Sadie. – respondeu Jaz calmamente enquanto brincava com uma mexa de cabelo loiro - Não foi só isso que eu descobri. Você sabia que um dos aprendizes do Vigésimo Sétimo Nomo "estuda" no nosso colégio? – a boca de Carter se abriu em um "O" perfeito. Babaca – Pois é. Ele está lá, disfarçado como um aluno de intercâmbio, tentando descobrir algo sobre nós. Por sorte, ele é novo e não nos conhece ainda. Não sabe quem somos.

Zia olhou para Carter, trocando um olhar significativo e depois assentiu.

–Precisamos atrai-lo para algum lugar onde podemos interroga-lo. – disse ela séria – Mas como?

Jaz deu um sorrisinho secreto e olhou para mim com um olhar malicioso. Tenho que admitir, eu tremi um pouco. Lá na Inglaterra, quando uma líder de torcida lançava esse olhar para mim, eu sabia que ia terminar comigo na sala do diretor com um tufo de cabelos loiros em minhas mãos.

–Eu sei como. – ela virou o olhar para os outros, mas eu ainda podia vê-la me olhando de esguelha - Hoje à noite, como vocês sabem, haverá uma festa a fantasia na escola. Tudo o que temos fazer é leva-lo para uma sala vazia e de lá é só Sadie abrir um portal para cá?

–Sadie? – perguntou Walt. Eu me virei para ele – Por que Sadie?

Aquele sorrisinho secreto irritante voltou e eu estava me segurando para não puxar os cabelos dela a moda antiga.

–Isso faz parte do plano. Sadie vai ser nossa isca para leva-lo para uma sala vazia.

–Vou perguntar de novo. Por que Sadie? – Walt estava estreitando os olhos.

–Ah, eu achei que vocês já tivessem sacado. Ramon, o aprendiz, tem uma queda enorme na Sadie.

Foi então que eu entendi o motivo do sorrisinho.


End file.
